


You're wrong, Professor!

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Horror, M/M, Oneshot, Thriller, Violence, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Newt Scamander, apprentice of the monster hunter Professor Dumbledore, accompanies his teacher to a mission in the Minster of York. They are met by a large clan of angry vampires. Things take an unexpected turn as the Sire of the clan, Gellert Grindelwald, confronts them. He immediatley shows an intrest in Newt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Gellert's words are translated at the end of the story.

The Minster felt silent and gloomy as Newt Scamander and Professor Albus Dumbledore entered. The experienced monster hunter and his younger assistant had been searching for clues on a series of murder. The Professor had identified the rethorn throats and the dry corpses as victims of a vampire. Research and many clues had lead them to the Minster of York.

It was a large and imposing church. Dozens of corridors. The light of the moon fell through the large windows. It casted grey shadows upon the stone, the statures stiff and rigid, their visages as ugly as the devil himself. It was cool in the Minster and Newt wrapped himself deeper into his cloak.

“You are sure the vampire is here?”, asked Newt. He had drawn out his wand and slowly looked around. The wizard and younger monster hunter tried to peer into the grey shadows, but he could not see far. “After all shouldn’t a church keep him out? Since he is an unholy creature?”

“I do not know, Newt”, admitted Professor Dumbledore, “I never encountered a vampire that could enter a church. But apparently this one can. It is troubleing indeed. And yet he has to be here somewhere. All clues are pointing towards the fact that this church is his home place.”

They went deeper into the church. Both wizards had pulled out their wands. A simple lumos spell allowed them to see a bit better, even though the full moon, half hidden behind the clouds, was a help as well. It was freezing in the Minster and their steps echoed loudly.

Newt could not help it: An eerie feeling crept through his stomach. This church did not feel as secure and sacred as a church should. There was a dark shadow clouding everything. As if God had left this house long ago, abandoning it upon the unwanted visitor.

Aside from that Newt was sure that they were being watched. He could feel them. Dozens of eyes, burning through his skin. He thought he heard a whisper, but maybe that was just the wind. From Albus’ furrowed brows and the way he kept gazing around the younger man could tell the Professor had a similiar feeling. They were not alone.

“What is he waiting for?”, breathed Newt, “There are more vampires here. I can feel it. What are they waiting for?” He rose his wand higher and began to slowly turn around on the spott. In the fleeting light he could see figures move, hisses and growls. But nothing showed itself yet.

Professor Dumbledore’s lips formed a thin and firm line. “They are playing a game with us”, he told Newt, “I am not in the mood for playing hide and seek. We have to force them to show themselves.” 

Newt asked cautiously: “Is this the smartest choice? I mean, they know their ins and outs here. We don’t. This could get incredibley dangerous, Professor.” Professor Dumbledore searched through his cloak. He responded: “We can defeat any enemy, Mr. Scamander. Pressupposed, we can see him.”

Albus showed Newt a small bomb he had made. It contained silver and holy water. It also had several light spells locked in it, which imitated sunlight. Newt quickly stepped aside as Dumbledore prepared the magical bomb.

With a flick of his wand he set it off. The bomb exploded. Holy water and silver darts rained everywhere. The place became so light as if the Professor had pulled down the sun. Newt squinted his eyes and turned his face away to shield himself.

A shrill scream resonated in the place. It was echoed throughout the entire main foyer. Newt heard the rustling of cloaks and when he lowered his arms, he could see dozens of vampires land on the floor. Pale faces with eyes flaring in loathe and anger. Their lips were curled back and revealed a sharp set of teeth.

 _What? How many are they?_ Newt felt like he wanted to jump in his skin. From Dumbledore’s gulp and murmured “Oh, oh”, he could tell the Professor had not foreseen this as well. “We ran into an entire clan, Professor!”, Newt called and rose his wand.

The vampires were slowly closing in. Newt rose his wand and fired a charm, making a few of them freeze. “These are too many”, Albus remarked, “And they blocked the main door. Run!” Both men spun around and raced through the church’s foyer as if the devil was after them.

Behind them the vampires hissed and snarled and raced after them, fangs bared, saliva spraying everywhere. Newt and Dumbledore took a few sharp turns, left and right, before they busted through a door into a new part of the church.

Slamming the door shut, both men leaned against it and closed their eyes in relief. It seemed they had made it. The pack had not catch up with them. They were save.

“He, ho, he! Wirklich treffend, Professor.” The sudden, mocking call of laughter startled Newt and Professor Dumbledore. Both men sprang on their feeth. They were standing in a part of the church, where a bishop had been buried. And before said bishop’s grave stood a man.

He was wearing a dark cloak with red lining at the edges. His skin was as pale as if the moonlight itself had made it for him. His long, curley locks were golden and Newt had to admitt the youthfull face could have been that of an angle had it not been for the two mismatched, glowing eyes; one as pale as the sky in winter and the other one a dot of ink.

Newt’s heart skipped a beat. The man looked so long compared towards both him and the Professor. However his body was resonating with power and a charm. Scamander could not help it: This vampire was different from the others. He could not yet pinpoint what it was.

As he spoke, the man revealed his sharp fangs behind his upper lips: “You will be destroyed, Professor, by forbidden curiousity! Do you honestly believe that your book and your knowledge will help you in a world you do not understand? Mark my words: On yourself and your facts, Professor, I would advice you to experience!”

Dumbledore drew out his wand. He explained sharply: “You underestimate the power of a wizard, Count Grindelwald! I have haunted vampires far and wide and I have exterminated them all.” Gellert Grindelwald, the vampire Count, roared in laughter and gave him a mocking smile and gaze.

“We have been searching for the one that has been murdering in Yorkshire. And we found him in you and your disgusting brood.” Dumbledore furrowed his brows, lips a thin line as he threatened: “No one of you will leave this church alive. You are desecrating this holy place with your foul presence, Grindelwald.”

The Count spread his arms. “I do not care if I desecrate this place. I even relish in it.” His eyes flared. “And apparently you have met my children. They must have felt quite disturbed by your attitude. Professor, you should watch your tongue. Your ambition could easily become deadly for you.”

Newt called: “He is right, Professor!” His voice was clear and trembled a bit in his fear. Albus looked at him. “What do you mean, Newt?”, he asked. The younger hunter explained: “You saw how many vampires were in the church, Professor. Too many. It is no surprise that the Count hunts so many people. He has to feed an entire clan. And he is right to be upset. We trepassed his territory.”

Dumbledore called: “Newt, do you even hear what you are saying?” Grindelwald laughed. “How remarkable!” The vampire laid eyes on Newt for the first time. The mismatched gaze seemed to soften. “Your assistance is smarter then you are, Professor. And so gentle. Es ist richtig niedlich.”

Gellert’s lips twitched into a fanged and predatory smile. Before their eyes he turned into black, purple glowing mist, which charged at them. Newt and Albus yelped as they jumped aside. The younger hunter gasped as the fog softly enclouded him.

He could hear the Count’s voice: “I know of the struggle you are going through. All you want to do is try to help. Do not fret before the unknown.” The speech seemed to come from everywhere. Newt tried to find orientation in the swirling shadows around him.  “Here, Newton Scamander, you can find peace.” Newt swirled around and gazed into the mismatched eyes, which seemed to lure him closer.

“This is disgusting!” Albus Dumbledore’s wand slashed through the air and a spell made the fog dissolve. Newt gasped as the Count reappeared before the older monster hunter. “Calm yourself, Professor!”, Grindelwald demanded, leaning over the other man, fangs bared, “Newts Seele gehört bereits mir.” 

He laughed, eyes flaring, and slowly disappeared in a flock of bats. Newt stared after the vampire. He had the feeling these mismatched eyes had looked into his soul. Had looked into the deepest fibre of his being. The words still rang in his head. Newt lowered his gaze while Dumbledore stared after the vampire. Only then did they leave the church.

* * *

The incidence staied with Newt throughout the evening. While Dumbledore was angry that the vampire count had escaped and they had not achieved anything, the younger monster hunter kept pondering over what had occured.

Gellert Grindelwald had acknowledged him in a way Albus never had. Moreover it felt like he was criticising the works of the monster hunter. He showed Newt a different sight of things. For he had noticed that Professor Dumbledore’s ways may not be the right ones. Moreover he had acknowledged Newt’s desire to help. And he respected the fact that Newt saw him as an entire species with rights. He even appreciated that.

Newt was rethorn. He could not decide what to do. The young man had been Albus Dumbledore’s apprentice for many years. And now this vampire showed him how flawed the other one was. Albus claimed what they did helped the wizards. But were they not killing beings that had a right to live as well? Gellert’s dedication towards his clan was admirable. And Newt understood the vampire’s anger. He had protected his children as he called the other vampires. They had been trepassing territory, which had not been their own. Maybe Gellert had a point: Albus did not understand the world he was fighting against.

His choice was made. In the middle of the night, long after Professor Dumbledore was alseep, Newt snuck back to the cathedrale. There he stopped near the entrance. Should he go inside? What if they thore him apart? After all Gellert had proclaimed it himself: Curiousity destroyed Albus. Was he any better?

“You have come back.” Newt jumped as Gellert stepped out of the Minster’s shadows. He smiled, looking less intimidating then how he had acted around the Professor. “Yes”, the young monster hunter said with a shy smile, “I have been thinking. The Professor harms you and your clan so much. And I do not know: Is it right that we kill you when you merely try to survive? What right do we have to call you unholy?”

Gellert smiled. “God has blessed you with a gentleness I have not seen among many humans, Newton Scamander”, he whispered and came closer, “You are a humble man. The term monster hunter does not suit you. Just like the company of Professor Dumbledore does not seem fit for you. He takes you for granted. Your actions and your loyality go unnoticed.”

A hand placed itself on his neck. It was cool like the breeze in the night air. There was an interesting smell like moist earth, coming from the skin. The Count gave Newt a gentle smile. “But I notice it. I noticed your generosity and kindness.”

The fingers wandered over Newt’s cheek and the thumb combed his lips. The younger monster hunter blushed. “I would never take these things for granted”, whispered Gellert, “Do not be afraid, Newt. What you search, you can only find here.”

Newt gulped. He felt warm and comfortable. A feeling he never had around the Professor. He had admired Albus Dumbledore, but the Count touched something in his heart. “I am not afraid…”, he whispered.

Gellert’s eyes locked with his. The vampire slowly leaned forwards. His breath graced Newt’s skin. Cool and fresh. It made his skin jump. The vampire’s lips ghosted over his throat. Newt was shuddering. He could tell he had reached a point of no return. Did he regret it? No.

The Count’s tongue slowly went over his skin, feeling the pulse and his breath in his neck. His lips stretched as he opened his mouth wider. Then suddenly the pearlwhite fangs entered his flesh. Newt’s scream cut through the air like a dagger of sound. High and sharp, before it turned into a croak and hoarse coughs.

Newt felt an immense pull as the blood left his neck. At the same time a dreadening cold settled deep into his bones, heart and soul. He clung to Gellert, who kept holding him. The slender arms supported him with ease, rubbing his back as if they wanted to whip away his fear.

When Gellert let go, Newt’s skin was paler, his eyesight sharper and in general he felt more awake and alert. But also worried. “What did you do?”, he asked. The Count’s fingers cupped his cheek. A kiss on the forehead. Newt only learned later that the so-called Sire Kiss had a calming effect on its clan members.

Gellert caressed Newt’s jawline and lifted his head gentley. His voice had the fondness of a father, a lover and a friend: “Ich habe dir deinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt.”

* * *

The translation of Gellert's german words:

"Wirklich treffend, Professor." = "Very fitting, Professor."

"Es ist richtig niedlich." = "It is really cute."

"Newts Seele gehört bereits mir." = "Newt's soul already belongs to me."

"Ich habe dir deinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt." = "I fulfiled your heart's deepest wish."


End file.
